Hey Wise Girl
by Callie Jackson
Summary: Gaea needs two sacrifices. A boy. A girl. Percabeth, Frazel, Caleo, Jiper, OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my sad story. Please review!**

"We should do it"

"Do what?"

"You know what we have to do idiot!"

"Oh. Right"

"Just follow the plan"

"But when she asks,"

"We step forward"

"What about…"

"They'll understand."

"What about us?"

…

"I have a plan"

* * *

**Percy POV:**

Annabeth went over the plan one more time.

"When she asks for sacrifices, don't give in. Let's see how long we can stall and think up a better plan"

We all agreed on that one, none of us wanted to die, but where we were didn't give us a lot of options.

Gaea had us captured, and she wanted a boy and a girl to sacrifice. These sacrifices would break our team emotionally, and also be a good start to destroying the world as we know it.

Gaea called us from our cells three times a day, breakfast, noon, and dinner. We were all in one cell together, and we were guarded by two Lastrygonian Giants.

It was almost noon.

At 12:00 exactly, the guards opened the gates and herded us through to the sacrificial grounds. There were many of us, Leo, Me, Annabeth, Callie, Ayden, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Reyna, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Rachel. How Rachel got here was a mystery, but she was there. Gaea's presence was there, even though you couldn't really see her. But she made chilled to the bone, or that might have been her assistant Khione.

The landscape was war-torn. The landscape was war-torn Camp Half-Blood. Gaea had sent her forces to destroy Camp as soon as we got there. The sacrificial grounds were in the middle of the Amphitheatre, and the prison was in the Big House. The guards led us to the cabin ring, or what was left of it. She always interrogated us here.

"Demigods."

Her voice sounded different to all of us. To me, it sounded like my stepfather Gabe. I hated him. Annabeth told me, to her it sounds like her mother. Her mother who disowned her for fighting with Jason, Frank, and Hazel.

"Another day, another afternoon"

I shivered; it was creepy, having a woman speaking in Gabe's voice.

"I still need two sacrifices," she said, "You can't stall forever"

I felt someone grab my hand, Callie looked at me, and there was determination in her eyes. I nodded and stepped forward with her.

"I volunteer"

"Me too"

Silence.

Annabeth and the others looked like they had been shot. Like we had betrayed them or something.

Gaea laughed

"Excellent," she said, "Since I am generous, I will let you say your goodbyes, and then you will say goodbye."

I turned round and hugged Annabeth tightly. She sobbed into my shoulder,

"Why?" She asked

"To keep you safe," I answered, "You think of a plan. I'll be fine"

"Percy she will kill you," she said, "Percy…"

"Yes she will, she will kill me and Callie in front of you. And you have to trust me. I have a plan, or at least, Callie does. I trust her."

Annabeth nodded and hugged me again. I hugged everybody, Jason, Leo, Hazel, Piper, Frank, Nico, and Ayden. They were all in tears.

Callie and I walked forward and let ourselves be led away by the guards. They took us into two separate rooms to "Get Ready" as they called it.

I already missed Annabeth.

* * *

**Annabeth POV:**

After our dinner, the guards gave us clean clothes and led us to the Amphitheatre where we were sat down in the stands, all in a row, with guards on either side. I studied the ring of seats, monsters occupied the seats next to and across from ours, but we were in the front row. Lastrygonian guards stood at all of the exits, and at the end of each row.

"No escape," I muttered to Piper, who was sitting next to me, she nodded and passed the message on.

"People" my mother's voice rang out among the crowds, "Monsters," the monsters cheered, "We are here to witness a great event, put on for us by the Earth Mother herself, Gaea!"

Wait, if that wasn't Gaea, than who was it?

My mother walked out onto the stage in the middle. My breath caught, and I felt Ayden grasp my hand, our mother was going to sacrifice our comrades.

"We are here to witness the execution, or should I say, sacrifice, of two demigods, two children of the Gods, the Gods that threw you away and killed you. Tonight, we will see them die!"

How could she be saying these things? My mother was going to sacrifice Percy and Callie. My mother was in league with Gaea, the lady who wanted to destroy the Gods.

"Our Tributes!"

The monsters jeered and yelled. They were excited, I could tell. Doors opened and two monsters led Callie and Percy out. They were dressed in Ancient Greek clothing, and they had bathed and cleaned up. They were going to their death like they were going to a wedding.

Athena led them to the center of the Amphitheatre, where there was a large white table. A long knife lay in the center of the table.

"Let us sacrifice Perseus Theseus Jackson! Savior of Olympus and Son of Poseidon!"

A crack behind me made all of us jump. Poseidon sat in the row behind us, he looked sad.

The knife fell, and Percy lay dead on the table. His blue eyes were fading fast. Tears streamed out of my eyes and I put my head on Ayden's shoulder.

"Let us sacrifice Calypso Andromeda Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon, and Sister of the Savior!"

Athena threw Callie on to the table and ran the knife through her back. Her blue eyes faded and she died.

The monsters jeered and laughed at the sight of them on the table, dead.

'It should be me out there,' I thought, 'Callie shouldn't have to die.'

Athena and another monster carried the bodied out of the Amphitheatre. The guards led us back to our cells. It was quiet.

"I never knew her name was Calypso" Leo muttered, "I miss her already"

I knew how he felt, I missed Percy, Ayden missed Callie, and Leo missed Callie. Leo and Callie had sort of dated a long while back, while Percy was missing. Callie had talked to Leo like he was a person, not a machine.

I think everyone missed Callie. Percy was the heart and soul of the group, but Callie was second. She tried her best to hold everyone together through our hard times.

"Annabeth"

I turned towards the sound of the voice and saw my mother standing in the open doorway of the room.

"I'm sorry to all of you," she said, "You're free to go. Come, I will take you to Olympus"

"No"

Ayden's tone surprised me, he had always respected adults in general, and especially the gods.

"No," he said once again, "How can you call yourself our mother, how can you call yourself an Olympian?"

Athena's eyes filled with tears,

"I had to do it" she whispered, "I had to"

"Well I don't believe you"

Frankly, I agreed with my little brother. I didn't believe a word of this crap she was giving us.

"You are still free to leave" she said, her tears had gone and her tone was hard.

We all stood up and left. Left the Big House, Left Camp Half-Blood, Left Percy and Callie, Left the life we loved.

We hailed a taxi to the Empire State Building, the driver probably thought we were some acting troupe or something because of our clothing but he didn't question us.

"600th Floor Please"

The elevator stopped and we got out. Olympus was glistening beautifully. We made our way down to the throne room.

All 12 Olympians were there except Athena.

"Ah," Zeus said, "Welcome! We've been waiting for you, or, they have."

I heard a sound behind us and turned around.

Standing in the doorway.

"Hey Wise Girl"


	2. Chapter 2

**So I left you on that cliffhanger right? Well, here is something to clear up your pain.**

**Leo**

They were all here! All alive! I was so happy! Erin and Lance, who had died along with Clarisse and Nyssa fighting on the Argo II when it blew up, Travis, who had died by getting stabbed multiple times, Grover, who had been killed by two giants, and Juniper, who's tree had been burned, an elderly Chinese woman, and an Asian lady in army clothes. There were countless others, everyone who had died, Roman and Greek, but the thing that stood out were a few people standing in the front.

Percy

Callie

"How?" Someone asked,

"I believe Lord Hades is the one to ask"

Zeus was looking at Hades, who had just walked in.

"I am proud of you," he said, "You demigods have done well, you have saved Olympus many times, and you have proved yourselves worthy to have your loved ones back."

"What about Gaea?"

"She was put to sleep again when I brought these people back," Hades explained, "The sacrifice of these two Poseidon brats was only enough to keep her awake"

I looked around the room. Poseidon was hugging his children, Annabeth, Travis, and Ayden waiting for their turns, and Frank was hugging the two Asian Ladies, his mother and grandmother. Ares got up and joined their hug, his form flickered and Mars winked at me.

People were reuniting everywhere. I couldn't help feeling sad that I had nobody.

I felt someone wrap their arms around me and hug me, so I turned around.

My Mom

I started sobbing into her shoulder; I didn't know why I was crying so hard.

It was my mom.

My Mom

"How's my little Leo?" she asked, she was crying too

I just hugged her tighter, her clothes smelled like motor oil and smoke. I love that smell.

Jason and Piper came over and hugged me; I introduced them to my mother.

"Hello Mrs. Valdez," Piper said, "Don't worry, we took good care of your crazy son"

I laughed and caught my hand on fire. Mom jumped back quickly as I slowly reached towards Piper with a flaming hand. She yelped and backed away.

"Leo," she said, "Stop it"

I stopped, her charmspeak was too strong.

"_Hijo_" Mom said, "What is that? Is that from your father?"

I nodded, "Yes," I said, "Which is why we can't move back to Texas. We have to stay here."

She nodded slowly,

"You can work at my repair shop" I told her, "With me and Calypso"

Calypso

I had forgotten

"Got to go" I said, tearing out of the throne room and out of Olympus.

I ran out of the Empire State Building and into Central Park. I then whistled for Festus. The bronze ship touched down in the middle of the park, startling some pedestrians. I climbed aboard and ran to the steering dock.

"Festus," I said, "Set course for Ogygia"

* * *

Festus knew where to go; it was getting there that was difficult. Ogygia was purposely shrouded by magic so that nobody but the god's chosen heroes could find it. I lost track of time, I didn't sleep or eat, all I was focused on was finding Ogygia.

Okay I lied, I did fall asleep. And one morning I was awoken by Festus roaring in my ear. He did that whenever he needed me.

I bolted up, ready to fight off something or steer my ship back on course but everything was silent.

We were floating through a thick mist, and I could make out something in the distance.

It was an island.

* * *

**Piper **

"Where did he go?" Mrs. Valdez asked as Leo ran out of the throne room,

"I dunno" I said, pondering what he had said.

"He's going back," Jason said,

"What?"

"He's going to find her," Jason turned to me, "He's going to find Calypso"

* * *

**Leo**

I hurried around, getting ready to land Festus on the island.

"How do you know it's her island?"

A voice behind me made me jump,

"Holy Hephaestus woman, don't scare me like that!"

Callie Jackson stood on the deck behind me. Her blonde hair was pulled into a braid, and her plaid shirt and shorts matched the color of our landscape, blue and grey.

"How do you know?" she asked, walking up to stand beside me,

"I don't" I said, "Well I feel like I do, but I'm not sure"

Callie shook her head,

"You're an idiot"

She walked over to the steering wheel and helped steer us back towards the island. Festus landed in the water and glided to shore.

"You go check it out," she said, "I'll stay here"

I felt like that was a good choice, I didn't want to make Calypso jealous with the presence of another girl, especially my ex-girlfriend.

I climbed onto the island and set off for the center. Her cave looked deserted and I worried, had somebody else already taken her?

I walked the length of the whole island, through the center and around the circumference.

When I got around to where Callie was with the ship, I found her standing on the beach with a girl. The girl seemed to be yelling at her,

"…You can dock your ship here you are sadly mistaken!"

I walked forward quickly and wrapped my arms around the girl. She tensed up and turned around.

"LEO!"

Her scream could have woken up the entire ocean, she whirled around and crushed me with a hug.

"Can't…Breathe...Calypso" I said,

She let go, her face was lit up with delight, and her dark hair was pulled into a braid.

"You came back!"

"Yes I did," I laughed, "And I saved the world in the process"

"Hey I helped," Callie ruffled my hair, "All you did was burn people!"

I smirked at her,

"Calypso," I said, "This is Callie, my friend. Callie, this is Calypso"

"Hello!"

"Hi!"

'Well they like each other,' I thought, 'thank the gods for that'

I led Calypso to the ship, and Callie followed. Calypso was in awe at my ship, and I gave her a tour before setting course back to home.

It took a while, but we finally got back to Olympus. It was obvious that a couple days had passed, but Percy, Erin, and Lance were still there, probably wondering where their sister had gone.

"Hey guys!"

"Callie!" Percy yelled, "What in Hades woman!? I thought …"

"He didn't think at all" Erin put in helpfully,

"Erin shut up"

"I'm just putting in my two cents!"

Percy sighed and hugged Callie, who quickly emerged to come stand by me and Calypso.

"Hello Percy" Calypso said, "Good to see you again"

'Man this is awkward' I thought, 'I should have thought this through before I came'

Luckily for me, it wasn't that awkward. Calypso and Percy got on just fine. She showed no sign that she showed any feelings for him.

Someone cleared their throat behind me and I turned around. Lord Zeus stood behind me with his hands clasped behind his back.

"I see you have rescued our dear Calypso" he said,

"Did you intend for me to do so?" I asked

He nodded, "She wasn't trapped at all, the whole time she was on the island she had the capability to leave with another, but no hero cared enough to take her with them. You did Leo, so you rescued her."

I blushed, I hadn't intended to become a hero because I rescued a girl I loved, but that seemed to be the case.

I bowed, "Thank you sir" I said the Zeus, "Thank you very much"

**So isn't that a nice ending? Yes I think it is. Much better than my other "Leo rescues Calypso" story. **

**Don't forget to R,R&R!**

**(Read, Review, and Recommend)**

**-Callie**


End file.
